Snapdragons
by Pathetic-Valiant
Summary: Karkat is extremely stressed out and his stupid ass fucking emotions are killing him, and while Rose cant find Kanaya she goes to Karkat to try and ask him for some help (bad summary is bad its actually a lot better then this dumb thing)
1. Chapter 1

Rose LaLonde stumbles down the halls of the meteor, occasionally tripping over the black dress she wore, or the sash tied around it's waistline, which dragged on the floor; miraculously it never got dirty, no matter where she went...it must have been game mechanics.

She eventually finds Karkat's bedroom...or respite block as the trolls called it, wandering in. She didn't really know why she visited him in particular, but then decided she really didn't care. Aside from Kanaya, whom was currently nowhere to be found (surprising, with her glowing and all, the LaLonde had mused) and was the only other one-hundred percent understanding person on this God-forsaken rock. Sure Karkat was somewhat mean, but Rose also knew it was merely a façade- a defense mechanism- and not genuine hostility. "Karkat...are you here?" She asks, quieter than usual.

Rose finds Karkat having a fit, which was normal since they were stuck on a meteor with not to much to do, hes yelling and crying about missing someone and how hes a horrible person. It takes a second before he realised that Rose had wandered into his respite block, he glares at her "What the fuck do you want?" He shouts with obvious difficulty, his voice cracking slightly.

Rose walks over, sitting beside Karkat despite the nearly feral hostility in his becoming-red eyes. She doesn't flinch at his outburst, as she was too moody and down herself to be even remotely bothered by his angry shouting. "Kanaya is missing," she mutters, a thing she never did. "I needed someone to confide in, but it appears you have your own issues to attend to. Perhaps I should leave?"

Karkat growls slightly "Yes, because I'm the only other fucking person on this meteor, and the absolute best person to come to for comfort. Here Rose, come give me a big ass fucking hug and let us do pale actions, pet each other, and be complete fuckasses." He spits out and sarcastically, holding out his arms for a mock hug. He seemed very irritable, not noticing how odd Rose was acting, and if he did he most likely would have not cared anyways.

"Well, it's not necessarily something overwhelming caused by others in my case. The meteor is so dreary and boring. Then there's alcohol; I'm trying exceedingly hard to not turn to it, and on top of that I'm on my period. Not that you know what that is, as far as I know." Maybe that was why Kanaya had disappeared? She was a Rainbow Blood-Drinker, after all. Rose had a feeling Karkat wasn't serious when he held out his arms just now, and refrains despite how tempting it was. "Apologies for turning to you, as certainly many others do as well...I can imagine it puts a lot of stress on you." Rose was genuinely apologetic, as surely the already angry troll was constantly under loads of stress, playing leader day and night...well, whatever time it was whenever, it was hard telling.

"It is, and considering everyone is being a sodding pile of shit and not helping me with a Goddamn thing... it fucking sucks." Karkat sighs before continuing, "Dave's fucking horrible and won't shut the fuck up with his stupid rhyming poetry shit and never mind the fact I have to worry about my ex-Moirail killing everyone, because no one wants to fucking go and try to fing his subjuggulating ass." He hisses and lets his arms drop, curling up into a ball and crying. He works so hard, and nobody tries to help him or not be a complete and utter useless shitbag. "Also, how the fuck can someone be a period? That's punctuation." 

Rose feels a wave of emotion wash over herself at the lack of appreciation Karkat got, and how he coped with it. So she throws her emotions out the window for the time being, scooting closer and tugging Karkat over, enveloping him in a firm hug and scratching his scalp gently. She had no idea...and felt bad for it. "Sorry, Karkat...I had no idea," she mumbles. But couldn't help to giggle towards his misunderstanding of a period. "A period is just a developmental process female humans go through. It creates a lot of hormones and gets really painful sometimes." As she says this, Rose begins gently rocking them back and forth, hoping he wouldn't deny her somewhat unintentionally pale affections.

Karkat hisses for a second when she hugs him, trying to struggle and pull away... but his emotions break him down, and Karkat scoots over to embrace the Human female in a strong grasp, sobbing into her chest. He had wanted this type of comfort for some time now, but from the lack of Gamzee and his soberity, never mind nobody could find his ass, it was difficult to get any help or appreciation, supposedly to be expected by a meteor full of mostly trolls. "Humans are fucking weird," he huffs in response to her explanation of the Human 'period'.

"Yeah, I guess we kind of are," Rose replies with a breathy chuckle, sighing and holding him close to her form, the consoling intent of the gesture mutual. "You've been denied the attention you have needed for a long time, Karkat...so lets forget about weird human behaviors for now. Do you feel you can share what has been bothering you lately? Venting will make you feel better, and I promise to not use it to pick you apart." She laughs at what she says, but the gleam in her eyes showed Rose had meant every word.

Karkat takes a deep breath and immediately takes up the offer.. "It's mostly Gamzee, you can hear his fucking honks in the vents and it's like he's gonna fucking jump down and shank you at any moment. Fucking everyone's acting weird for their own stupid reason. I keep finding random fucking shit everywhere, like random horns, glass bottles with troll blood in them...just so much fucking shit. I also keep finding these dragon plush things? I don't know what they are, but it's like they're staring into my soul and it's fucking _wretched._ Also since we keep going through dream bubbles, I've been fucking able to see myself sleep and it's _weird as fuck._" He stops for a second to get more comfortable against Rose to catch his breath. "Also along the topic of the dream bubbles, I keep fucking finding my dancestor and he won't shut the fuck up. It's just so Goddamn annoying, having to listen to the word vomit spewing out of his mouth. Is he even a fucking Troll? I seriously can't tell. But all of this would be so much fucking easier to deal with if I got even a little bit of support or help, and maybe if even one person would just, I don't know, _look over and _think, 'hey, I'm not the most important fucking person on this meteor. Oh look, Karkat does fucking everything, maybe I should not be a complete fucking spaz, because that just makes everything worse for him'."

Rose listens to Karkat with patience and utmost undivided attention, scritching gently at the skin on his scalp near his horns. Kanaya had told her that depending on the quadrant the troll feels for the other party is what signal the horns will send through the body. But Rose didn't know if Karkat harbored any particular feelings at all, so mainly steers clear of them for the most part. "Yes, I do get my fair share of the occasional ominous honk, from Gamzee...I'm sorry you get treated with all these problems, and have no-one to vent to...but even if you don't harbor your strange pale quadrant emotions for me, I'll be here for you okay? Because I can consider us friends, and friends help each other. Even if you do not feel the same way back."

He feels a bit uncomfortable since her hands are so close to his horns, but says nothing. "I...guess I could kind of consider you as a friend. You're not horrible, and you usually just stand around in the background, read, get drunk, or hang out with Kanaya. You talk to me without telling me to shut the fuck up or that I'm annoying. John doesn't do that, I guess, but I think he's just used to it or knows that it's just how I talk by now. I don't know much about the pale quadrant, though...maybe or maybe not, I'm not sure...since what happened with Gamzee I don't really want to think about anything pale until we get everything sorted out...if there even is anything to sort out." He frowns and relaxes against her, though seeming upset talking about this. He tears up again, his voice starting to get achy and scratchy once more.

Rose was pleased to see that Karkat was so relaxed for once...if not a bit sad. Though one thing for certain was that she was surprised. He was notorious for being uptight and untrusting. "Well, I'm certainly not going to tell you to shut up...if you need to say something, say it." Another long scratch from the top of his head to the hairline on the back of his head. Then, she moves onto unwinding the knots in the other's shoulders and their blades.

"I mean...I understand if you would wish not to confide in me in the future. We do not have to become moirails if you still feel an attachment to Gamzee...even if the relationship sounds a tad unhealthy and dysfunctional to me, perhaps I do not fully grasp the complexity of your quadratic romance system." Rose had a feeling that she did, as Kanaya had done a fine job in elaborating and making sure that Rose thoroughly understood per request, but she didn't want to strike a nerve with Karkat when he was so vulnerable. At all, really, but now was a particularly bad time to do such.

"I know it's unhealthy and dysfunctional, but I'm still fucking pale for him, and it really sucks..I don't even know if I want to find him at this point, because he might just get culled, which I don't know if I want that to happen or not. It might be better to get a new Moirail; I have a lot of problems and stress, and Gamzee's definitely helping to fucking cause some of it." He lets out a tiny sigh of relief when she stops being close to his horns, then emits a small, rumbly noise that resembled a purr, even smiling just the tiniest bit. 

"Well...I don't really know what to say, for once. Gamzee is, dare I say a psychopath, and God knows what will happen if you break it off...otherwise I would say it's the best option, still pale or not..." Rose, in matters of Karkat's relationship with Gamzee, for once hadn't the slightest clue on how to assist. She was usually so full of wisdom and had plenty of advice to give out, too. This reminds her of how Rose had wanted to pursue a therapy career, which branches back to a nonexistent Earth...and her posture faulters, negative trains of thought flowing back in, as Karkat's problems had been distracting her from her own up to now. The game had taken her mother away...which led to grimdark...Rose shivers. "Damn...I'm not feeling too good," Rose mumbles then proceeds to rest her head on Karkat's shoulder.

"I'd feel bad for breaking it off with Gamzee...I don't even know if he's still pale for me, and the thought hurts, but _ugh." _Karkat sighs before finally noticing how Rose is behaving differently. "Are you alright? On that note, what did you want to talk about when you first came in here, in the first place? Since we're talking now, it would probably be okay to talk about stuff now." As Karkat says this, he's still thinking about his own problems, blood-pusher aching and he feels like his eyes are gonna explode from crying so much. He wishes Gamzee had just never existed, or had at least never been his Moirail or anything at all to him. But he also wished that he had just never gotten sober and that shit just never would have happened.

"Well, its not really something to be overly down about honestly. It was almost two years ago...but, well, it comes up sometimes." She huffs, massaging hands stilling to instead clutch at his sweater, curving upright somewhat to latch onto his shoulder from below rather than above. Her other hand remains around his mid-back area. "There were those other problems, but just now my mother came up in my mind. She died thanks to the game, and well...I'm pretty sure you know how I took it at first." She remembered clearly, when the Horrorterrors had lapped at her consciousness, shrouding it and causing her to not act in her usual style of logic. "Silly, really...it happened long ago, so there is not really a reason to get all huffy over it."

He hums enjoying the everything Rose was enjoying "May I ask what a 'mother' is? No-one really ever explained it to me. Either that, or I guess I just never understood. I'm guessing it's someone important to you, though?" Karkat questions, retrieving a blanket and enveloping the both of them within it, but mostly him, considering he's cold and doesnt get the concept of sharing. As one can see, that is not really a common troll behavior.

Rose grabs some of the blanket, spliting it between the two of them and wrapping them both in a warm cocoon, huddled together. "A mother...I believe is like a Lusus? Only not an animal, but a slightly bigger, somewhat different version of yourself...if that makes sense to you." Rose realizes that in this moment, everyone in the game right now was an orphan. All their guardians met their demise in some gruesome way or another. It was depressing, really. None of them ever got the chance to slow down and mourn the losses.

He frowns "I can see why you're upset then...all of our Lusus' died when we started the game. It was really devistating for all of us." Karkat sighs in brief mourning before continuing, "That also sounds kind of like an ancestor rather than a Lusus though, as you described them to 'look like you and is related to you', I guess." Karkat sighs and cuddles up even closer to Rose, resting his head on her chest and resuming his cat-like purring.

"Yeah. You'll have to explain to me some time what an ancestor is in your culture, as we have similar, but I do not believe now is the appropriate time..." Rose oddly doesn't feel weird or aggravated about a boy's face being within such close proximity to her breasts. Perhaps because she through-and-through knew he meant nothing sexual about it? This was a feelings jam, after all. But she lifts her head, resting it on top of his, between his horns. Her hands resume their prior massaging. "Kanaya disappeared, I suspect due to my period...and its just lonely. This place is so gloomy with all the dark metal walls, you know?" All the walls were a dark grey. There was lack of lighting, and everything, along with everyone, were so depressed looking.

"Yeah it's dark as well as gloomy, and just reminds you that you're on a rock in space with barely anything to do. It leaves you alone to your thoughts, too. I was talking with Terezi yesterday and they suggested painting the walls to give them a less horrible, lonely, and cold feeling. But I don't know, it seems to fit with everything that's going on. But since we're going to be here for awhile, it would be nice to escape from everything and not be afraid of the interior." He sighs and slowly hugs her back, he's obviously avoiding her rumble-spheres since this wasnt a sexual situation and it would be rude to do so anyways. "Yeah since you're on a meteor with a lot of trolls it would probably be smart to learn about our culture and all that." Karkat was uncharacteristically relaxed. This conversation had been turning out much better than originally anticipated.

"Yeah, painting the walls does sound nice. But my guess is that Dave would graffiti it, perhaps with SBAHJ or resume last year's Penis Ouija." She chuckles at the memory, Vantas and Strider pressing against each other. One trying to do something important, and the other attempt to sate the utter boredom. She starts humming a tune, making it up as she went, slowly rocking back and forth. Her prior negative thoughts slowly melt away.

"Fucking Dave, ruins everything," He said more annoyed and sounding much less upset, but that fades away quickly and he relaxes once again enjoying the comfort of having someone else with him, he probably starts copying the humming and lightly nuzzling her and rubbing her back "We should do this more," Karkat says, at about regular volume if not a bit quieter, but only because of the fact it still cracked from his break-down.

"Yeah, this is nice," Rose replies, breaking her humming to say this before slowly getting back into it. "Though you simply need to ignore Dave...he does what he does mainly because he finds it super amusing to get a reaction out of you." Rose wondered, somewhat idly...what did this mean to her? To Karkat?

"It'd be fucking hilarious to see how he'd react to me not saying anything in response, the fucking bulgelicker." He hisses and growls before snuggling down into the blanket until he was lying on Rose's stomach, completely submerged in the blanket, purring and nuzzling her, and acting like a complete grub. He's not very mad anymore, it seems, since he vented to Rose quite a lot, earlier.

Rose pets Karkat as he flops down in her lap, giggling in amusement, but stifling it with her free hand. "Yes, that would be an amusing sight. I have to wonder if that would break his stoic cool-kid facade or not." The thought was one that Rose would have to be present to such a situation in order to entertain, and she made a mental note to do that some time while they were here. Any bit of entertainment here was a blessing.

"Probably not. He's Dave for fucks sake, he didn't even lose his 'cool' when his Bro died." Despite the negative speaking towards one douche-y Strider, Karkat merely hums and curls up a bit more into Rose's form, if possible. He'd appeared quite tired, and started yawning every so often. So then he closes his eyes and shifts to get in a more comfortable position.

"I'm sure he felt a lot of inner turmoil when his Bro died...even if he didn't show it," Rose replies with a hum. "Then again, I haven't a clue the true depth of their relation, so perhaps he isn't as mourning as one would think? Hm...I should look into that." Despite the relaxing situation, a devious smirk crosses her features.

"Yeah maybe.." He said sleepily not noticing her smirking, he tries to steal the blanket and wrap it completely around himself and snuggle into her lap

"Share," she totally doesn't whine, laying down with him, the two of them curling up in a fluffy coil of blanket. She was hesitant at first, but slowly leans in and pecks his nose before pressing their foreheads together, closing her eyes.

He smiles a bit when she does that, he seems okay with the pale-affection he wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes falling asleep into a peaceful ball of paleness

Rose was glad that Karkat was not offended by her affections, eventually dosing off as well...however, there was one person, none too pleased by the sight.

A honk from the vents...

\- span class="gamzee"terminallyCapricious [TC]/span has begun trolling span class="rose"tentacleTherapist [TT]/span at UNKNOWN TIME-

span class="gamzee" TC: I'm CoMiN fOr YoU, mOtHeRfUcKeR.../span

span class="gamzee"TC: BE READY!/span

span class="gamzee"TC: honk. :o(/span

\- span class="gamzee"terminallyCapricious [TC]/span has ceased trolling span class="rose"tentacleTherapist [TT]/span at UNKNOWN TIME-


	2. Chapter 2

It had been at least a day since Rose and Karkat's feelings jam. Rose had been the one to wake up first, and had tucked in the mutant-blooded Vantas before grabbing her headband and leaving the room, heading back to her own to think for a bit. Was this something that was going to happen in the future? It had definitely been nice, just confiding in Karkat and vice versa. Rose was starting to understand now what was so nice about Moirailligence, and how similar and yet different it was from friendship. It was something Rose would love to do in the future, perhaps with a movie as background noise and a proper pile, as according to trolls that appeared to make consoling one a Helluva lot easier.

Rose was in her room, twiddling her thumbs and looking around somewhat idly for something to catch her eye. The first thing is her laptop, which she grabs and flips open. Her PesterChum application is flashing orange. So the LaLonde opens the tab, seeing a deep purple and alternating caps on a orange bordered white-screen.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] has begun trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at UNKNOWN TIME-  
TC: I'm CoMiN fOr YoU, mOtHeRfUcKeR...  
TC: BE READY!  
TC: honk. ;:o(  
-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at UNKNOWN TIME-

Just after she finishes reading the lines of text, a distant banging is heard from above her head. This causes Rose to throw her laptop aside on the bed, standing up and immediately exiting her room. But the banging follows, only getting louder. She wasn't scared, what are you talking about.

She makes a beeline for Karkat's respite block. If anyone could calm the juggalo down, it was Vantas, even if she didn't believe the relationship was healthy. Karkat would surely need Rose at some point in the future, outside of Gamzee's views of "consoling a brother", as his methods didn't seem very effective. So if she was to help Karkat, she would obviously need to live.

She was just about to make it to the doorknob, when the grate to a vent falls down and emerging from the ceiling was a half-mad purple blooded troll, Gamzee. She uncaptchalogues her knitting needles, pointing them at Gamzee threateningly.

"Karkat!"

Karkats door opens and the tired and grumpy looking troll stood there "What the fuck do you w-" He stops when he actually notices whats happening and that his psychotic ex-moirail was standing there attacking his new one... he gasps and tears up a bit "Wh-" Hes completely speechless and he doesn't have the guts to do anything  
Gamzee's gaze briefly flicks over to Karkat, and he growls, deep and threatening, in his throat. "You motherfuckin' cheated on a brother, Karbro!" He hisses, baring his teeth, before turning back to Rose and raising his clubs. "And so is motherfucking human bitch gets culled! Her blood will look mighty fucking beautiful on the walls. Red as yours, Karbrother." As he swings down, Rose's knitting needles flare up, swiping at his clubbing hand and shoving him backwards, harsh into the wall. Rose would admit to being somewhat scared, but she was by no means helpless.

"Stop! Right fucking now! Both of you!" Karkat hissed standing in between them "Gamzee, I never cheated on you and even if i did our relationship wasn't working what-so-fucking ever it was dysfunctional and actually fucking abusive, you were a horrible moirail to me and i tried so hard with you but you just wouldn't fucking let me be there for you" He looks really upset "And Rose, just- Just don't fucking attack his pitiful clown ass and you'll be fine"

"I wasn't attacking, merely defending," Rose replies. Her tone and facial expression were both nonchalant, but her eyes expressed clearly that she was afraid. Despite the fact Karkat had told them to calm down, Rose continues to hold Gamzee up against the wall with her magic, not trusting him to not attack them. Especially Karkat...

Gamzee's facial expression, in the span of a few seconds, warps from crazed, to angry, confused, sad, then angry again. "How could you choose her over me?! We've been Moirails for almost two sweeps, and you're choosing a motherfucker you met when we got on this forsaken rock!" He was raging, struggling against the binds that held him down and failing to understand how he'd failed in the relationship. But then tears started streaming down his face, smearing his make-up even as he snarls. His expression was angry and pained both.

Karkat had started crying by now, and probably tempted to go over to gamzee and pet him and hug him and lots of other pale things, but he forces himself not to "Gamzee i'm so sorry but i just- i- fuck.. i'm so so fucking sorry.." Karkat drops onto the floor and starts full on balling, he feels like a horrible rail for abandoning Gamzee considering he was so pale for him but there relationship just hadn't been working, he whimpered and hugged himself "You were such a bad moirail to me... I.. you.. I'm sorry i couldn't be there for you.."

Gamzee, at seeing Karkat cry, falters. He felt bad, and he had no idea why, but...

"Let me go, I'm leaving..." he hisses, but when Rose hesitates, his head snaps up and he snarls, "let me go, motherfucker!" She flinches but does as commanded. As soon as she releases him, Gamzee charges down the hall, away from them. So Rose kneels by Karkat's side, gently papping his cheek. "Come on, lets go sit in your block, okay? You look like you're facing a lot of inner turmoil and need help with it."

He hiccups, and has this longing look as Gamzee leaves, hes shaking violently.. he immediately pulls away from her when she touches his face "I-I just... I want Gamzee right now... I feel terrible but I-I know i shouldn't since he was horrible to me... " Karkat sniffles and starts slowly scooting/crawling his way to his block trying to hide his face that was covered in blood-red tears "So...does that mean I should go then?" Rose asks, feeling a ball of emotion welling up in her throat. Her voice cracks when she speaks again, "I'm sincerely sorry if I did something that hurt you...I only mean the best, and didn't mean it, what ever it might be." What was there to be sorry for? Defending herself? Would Karkat rather her dead...?

Rose shakes her head, sighing and crossing her arms, head ducking.

"N-no... It's not you i-i just... Fuck emotions... I feel so weak and stupid and fu-fucking pathetic.." He says stuttering a lot, his voice was cracking and it was obvious he was extremely upset "I-I'm sorry... I..I just... Fuckk..." He stops making his way to his room and rolls onto his back letting out something that sounds like a wail, he stays there afterwards, whimpering and mewling, his whole body aches and his emotions were boiling and melting him from the inside out practically killing him  
Rose decides against leaving for now, closing the door behind her and walking over to Karkat, moving them to the pile before practically coiling around him, attempting to act like a sort of safety zone for him. She kisses his tears away, winding the courage to reach up and gently rub at his horns. "Shoosh..." she whispers, one hand massaging a horn while the other paps his cheek despite earlier protests. "Shh...it's okay..."

He whimpers a bit when shes touches his horns.. but he doesn't pull away, he just sits there crying.. he gently shrinks down trying to use rose as a hiding place pretty much, and eventually just ends up lying down and pulling his knees up to his chin and pressing his hands over his eyes, not wanting them to be seen since they were gross and puffy "I-I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..."

Rose continues to press on his nubby horns and pap, shifting her position when he curls up and acting like a sort of security blanket. For good measure she grabs a blanket, throwing it over the two of them to trap heat and make this cuddling session more cozy. "Shoosh...there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about Karkat...you have nothing to apologize for..." shoosh, shoosh, pappappap, shoosh. Repeat.

"G-Gamzee i-if your up there in the vents w-watching us i'm sorry... s-so sorry... i'm such a pathetic fuck..." He mumbled the last part, rolling over so he can snuggle against Rose and hug her. He makes a small rumbling noise and pushes his horn more onto her hand making a pleased noise "T-Thank you R-Rose...f-fuck"  
Rose was happy to see Karkat was enjoying the horn rubs. Even butting into the touch like a cat desperate for attention. "It's no problem, Karkat...I'll be here for you no matter what, okay?" A couple more paps, and she rests their for heads together like yesterday. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this. Nobody deserves such problems all at once."  
Sniffles "I-I feel so gross.. and weak and like a stupid-ass f-fucking wimp... I d-don't like it..." Lets out a tiny hiss but its kind of difficult considering the nice feeling situation he been put into, he pulls away from her head and cuddles up against her stomach purring lightly, his heads still in a good position for his horns to be touched though since hes enjoying it and doesn't want her to stop

Rose allows Karkat to shift, doing so as well to accommodate the new position. "There is absolutely nothing weak or wimpy in crying, Karkat. You're not a machine and you have feelings. Ignoring them like you do is not healthy...so don't feel ashamed to talk to me about anything that might bother you, okay?" Honestly, Moirailligence was there to prevent Trolls from getting to such a critical level of anger in the first place. Rose really admired Karkat's ability to cope, even if it got him into the state he was now, and had been in yesterday. "Just breath, Karkat. It is going to be fine. Shoosh." More horn massaging, and now the papping has moved to his mid-back area.  
"But i'm the leader! I have to be the strongest and since nobody fucking else can actually deal with everything else i go through i cant just give my job to anybody else, and even if i did it would be when i died and everyone else would be fucking dead at that point" He sighs and wipes his eyes before continuing "Next time were gonna get stuck on a meteor for years, it would be nice if at least the less annoying people wouldn't of fucking died, it also would of been nice if G- I already talked about that not talking about it again, not talking about it, *not talking about it* "

"Just because you are the leader, does not mean you have to put on a facade of that one angry dude. I understand you use that to vent your negative emotions...and perhaps even a defense mechanism. But you being leader does not mean you have to be the bigger one all the time. You are not restricted to put up with everything alone. If you did, I wouldn't be sitting here right now would I?" When Karkat accidentally brings up Gamzee again, Rose's papping speeds up. "He has caused you trauma, and misguided you on the definition of a true, healthy relationship. You deserved much better." She didn't know either of them long enough to know if it had been better at some point, but her point still stood.

Rose knew that if this game hadn't happened, the sixteen of them would have not met. Rose would have never met Kanaya, or Karkat...see Dave in person, none of that. But she had to, on her down days, wonder...was it really worth it? Was it worth all the blood, death, and tears? She sighs, listening to his every word and thinking quickly on how to comfort him. "Well, if the bad is more common than the good...it's just not a good idea. Otherwise, perhaps I would reconsider. But having a psychopath as your Moirail then expecting yourself to try and make them better...its a waste of energy and time...futile, really. You need time to recover from such a relationship."  
Karkat groans and pretty just tries to hide in whatever, he doesn't care hes just upset "I want to talk to Gamzee... I feel like I should and need to... I'll feel wretched if I don't just completely break it off before getting with someone else as a moirail, and as you saw earlier, he still cares about me and our moirallegiance so... ugh I feel like one of those human girls in those rom-con movie things i'm such a wimp" He whimpers and pulls his sweater over his face, his crying resuming.  
"Well, I suppose that is the right thing to do...it's just, be careful okay? Gamzee is insane, but I'm sure he's feeling very conflicted for what he portrays as betrayal and cheating, and will not be willing to listen to reason so easily as he would to his messiahs, or whatever crazy shit it is he believes in." She ceases in her papping, sighing. "Did you want to do that right now?"

"...Yes, I would definitely like to go see that stupid subjuggulating fuckass, i have more to talk about then just that.. I'm not gonna just let him fucking kill most of my god damn friends and attack them without getting at least fucking talked to about it, that isn't fucking okay in the slightest, I get were trolls but that piece of fucking shit DOES NOT fuck with people I care about without getting a good long fucking lecture, or culled" Karkat hissed out, obviously getting his normal flare of being pissed off back, he gets up out of there warm-pile-of-pale and storms out of the room, going to try and find that piece of shit clown

Rose watches as Karkat storms out of the room. As she sits there, staring after where he had once stood, she realizes just how much he cared about all of his friends. Even if half of them were dead or didn't actually properly acknowledge his deeds. It surprised her, honestly, how fast he'd been able to change demeanor. The LaLonde continues to ponder and stare at the door for several minutes before getting up herself, trailing slowly back to her own bedroom. Fortunately Gamzee does not ambush her, even after she is in her bedroom for fifteen minutes, pestering Kanaya in an attempt to reach her.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] has begun pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at UNKNOWN TIME-  
TT: Hello, Kanaya.  
TT: You have been absent for a couple of days now, and to my surprise, I have been so far unsuccessful in finding you. You are definitely hiding well, and I have a feeling it has something to do with my period, which I will explain quite vaguely as the blood smell you might scent, and your being a Rainbow Blood-Drinker.  
TT: I appreciate the fact that you might care about me so much as to hide yourself from me to prevent temptation. But if you really do feel the need, I won't deny you a quick bite.  
TT: After all, there are far more things that can kill me on here, and I highly doubt one of the more sane trolls on here are likely to be one of them.  
TT: Talk to you whenever you choose to respond, I suppose.  
-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at UNKNOWN TIME-

Rose, after distracting herself with her message to Kanaya, had her mind locked onto Karkat. Was he safe? He would come back unharmed, right? Goodness, Rose certainly hoped so. It was strange, really...how much an emotional encounter can turn someone from a stranger to a Moirail within a session or two. Already she was hoping that he would return safely. Honestly, she didn't regret it at all.

-  
Karkat stormed off in the direction he last saw Gamzee go off to, hes being very loud about it to. He is a bit scared though, he doesn't know if his ex-moirail would try to cull him or not because of so called 'cheating'. Everything Rose said came crashing back to him.. she was completely right, but since he had already started trying to find the subjug it would probably be bad to turn back now.

Karkat eventually finds Gamzee, after a lot of looking and such.. but now since hes here he didn't really plan on what to say; Of course this was Karkat so, he could quite easily find something to say without thinking to much about it. He cautiously approached the subjug, hesitant to say anything yet, it'd been so long since they've been alone to just talk.. does he really want to ruin that by yelling at him? Of course he does! He killed most of Karkats friends, and tried to kill most of the ones that are alive now but... Ugh, he decides to stop thinking about it and focus on the subjug here in front of him that's capable of killing him at any second

The youngest, but possibly second least tame Makara turns to Karkat, a deep frown on his usually indifferent- or when high off his ass, a lazy smirk-face. "What is it, Karkat?" He asks, having not used the other's real name since they had become Moirails in the first place. It was strange on his tongue, even to him. Alien as the humans that accompanied them on this God forsaken rock. His fingers twitched, itching for a couple hand fulls of clubs, but refraining. He was mad at Karkat, and couldn't see eye-to-eye with his logic, but he couldn't find the heart to just kill him, either. Not right now, at least.

Karkat hesitates for another second.. he notices that Gamzee is upset but he was just so horrible. He works up the courage to yell at him and then goes for it "How fucking dare you accuse me of cheating, and betraying you when you were a horrible moirail to me! And i'm pretty fucking certain we already ended our moirallegiance awhile ago. I don't see why you upset, you didn't seem upset when you killed all of our fucking friends and attacked most of us." Karkat growled, he seems pissed off and upset at the same time but the anger is more apparent

Gamzee's eyes widen as Karkat down-talks him. So the little mutant motherfucker had come to pick a fight, had he? Gamzee grits his teeth, trembling with an already bubbling rage. "If it ended, then it was without motherfucking say! You papped me under control after that, and I assumed it was still fine between us! If you were motherfucking over with our Moiraillgiance, you should have fucking told me so!" He was visibly shaking with anger, breath rate picking up drastically over the period of a minute. "Could'a motherfuckin' told me before giving me the idea that you were fuckin' cheating on me with that LaLonde Human!" Absolutely seething.

Karkat's being upset starts showing through, but only slightly "Fuck you! I did tell you dumb-ass, and I thought it was pretty obvious that we were over. The papping thing happened along fucking time ago Gamzee, it doesn't count for now you shithead!" He hissed out and resumed in an obviously even more worked up tone "I wasn't even planning on doing anything with her! She just came to my block at a bad time, fuck, you could of attacked her *then* instead, and fucking tried to protect me from getting hurt when i was already fucking upset! But instead you just fucking watched and let a human commit fucking pale actions on me and did nothing about it, you have absolutely no reason to get mad at me Gamzee, I didn't kill and attack my moirails friends, I didn't break my vow to you, so, How fucking dare you *Get. Mad. At. Me.* "

Gamzee runs his hands through his mop of black hair, trying desperately to keep himself under control. Karkat was right, he realized. His think pan and it's memory was simply faulty and forgetful. Karkat had technically broken it off, and if Gamzee had thought otherwise like he had up to now, he could have attacked Rose, that was true. So why didn't he?

His hands drop to his sides, defeated. Yeah, he saw the logic now.

"Sorry motherfucker, I guess you're right," he says, letting out a small whine.

Then, Gamzee was gone. He'd flash-stepped away somewhere, possibly into the vents above once more.

[end chapter 2]


End file.
